


Mount Rushmore or Less

by maybesoidk



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybesoidk/pseuds/maybesoidk
Summary: This is my take on how I wish the next episode coming Friday of Andi Mack would go.





	Mount Rushmore or Less

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I'm sorry it's so long but anyway, if you read the whole thing, I hope you like it. The end actually made me tear up oof :)

*Starts off where Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus are watching Jonah and Amber*

Cyrus still in shock, he looks over to Andi completely frozen "Andi? Are You okay?  
Jonah and Amber get up from the bench and hug, Andi stays frozen and confused. 

Amber: Stop by the spoon later and I'll accidentally *winks* get someone's order wrong again.  
Jonah: I don't want you to get in trouble Amber.  
Amber: And I wont. I just wanna help you out. I hope your Dad gets that job.  
Jonah: Everyone else may not see it but I'm glad you've changed. This is the Amber I remember.

Amber smiles holding his hand as she slowly let's go to walk off. Jonah turns seeing Buffy and Cyrus but focuses his attention to Andi, she glares at him. He panics and quickly walks away. She shakes her head.

Buffy leans over to Andi smiling knowing she was right all along "as the next ex in the line up, how does it feel?"  
Andi turns to look at her "not the time Buffy"  
Buffy: Well I was right.  
Cyrus: I thought you were over one uping everyone  
Buffy: Eh I missed it. It's back.  
She looks at her phone with a miscall from Marty  
Cyrus: Great.

Andi starts to walk away, Buffy and Cyrus slowly tread behind her  
Cyrus: Are you gonna talk to Jonah?  
Andi: Yes, first thing tomorrow. I'm just gonna go home and try to sleep off this headache.

Buffy checks her text from Marty  
:"You available to talk?"  
Buffy quickly says "well I gotta go, see you guys tomorrow."  
Andi and Buffy walk off, Cyrus waves although but they're paying no attention. 

Cyrus heads home until he sees Tj playing basketball, he watches him make 10 baskets in a row. 

"Wow", Cyrus quietly mumbles to himself. 

He decides to head over until he sees Kira join him and pass him a water bottle. She high fives him and they sit down. Cyrus keeps walking, Tj notices him but Kira continues talking.  
"You're pretty good Tj but I have to admit I'm better."  
"Congrats", he says in complete annoyance  
"See you tomorrow?"

Tj notices Cyrus walking past the court, he wants to talk to Cyrus but Kira is practically breathing down his neck.  
He's completely focused on Cyrus ignoring everything she says, "yeah sure, sounds good"  
Kira smiles and grabs her bags walking away, Cyrus is out of sight, Tj turns back and dribbles the basketball.

 

Buffy answers her call from Marty  
"Hello? Is this...11.5?"  
"Oh no Buffy, not this again"  
*smirks* "It's great getting to talk to you again"  
"It is, I missed this witty banter"  
"Keep calling it that but it's not when I'm the only one actually successful. So when are you ever coming back..here?"  
"I don't know"  
"How could you not know?"  
"You're making this conversation very difficult"  
"As usual-  
*Buffy feels a tap on her shoulder, she slowly turns to Marty with his phone still to his ear "I missed you too"  
Buffy laughs and smirks as she says "I'll call you back."  
She hangs up her phone with Marty and runs to hug him but backs off as if she didn't care. He laughs and hugs back smiling. They continue walking down the street.

 

On the other hand, Bowie and Bex are in the living room trying to figure everything out.  
"So you don't want to get married?"  
"That's not what I mean Bowie"  
"Then what do you mean? Don't listen to Miranda-  
"I'm not *Bowie rolls his eyes and looks up at her* ..okay maybe I am but as much as I don't wanna say it, she's right. It's a big decision.  
"And I thought we were ready for tha-

Andi comes barging inside the house, she says "Hi" with no emotion and slams her door. Bowie and Bex do rock, paper, scissors on who goes to check up on her first. Bowie loses and Bex silently laughs and points at him as he unwillingly heads to the door with Bex behind him.

Bowie: Rough day?  
Andi: Never trust a scorpion  
Bowie nods his head as he says "or her daughter."  
Andi: what?  
Bowie: nothing  
Andi falls to her bed and looks up at he ceiling, Bowie joins her. Bex treads to the front of the door and joins them.

As Bex joins them staring up at the ceiling, she assures her own situation stating "Rough day."  
Bowie looks over at Bex and sighs.

 

It's the next day and Andi, Cyrus, and Buffy are walking to the spoon.  
Cyrus: So you haven't talked to Jonah?  
Andi: No. And Libby..she's gonna be so torn. I don't even know how to tell her or if I should..  
Buffy: you definitely should, he CHEATED on Libby  
Andi: But-  
Buffy: CHEATED ON-  
Andi: But Jo-  
Buffy: CHEA-  
Andi: I GET IT BUFFY.

Buffy rolls her eyes and lifts Andi's phone to her face. As Andi is about to type, Cyrus puts her phone down saying "talk to Jonah"  
Buffy: But Cyrus he-  
Cyrus: You know how this goes, not everything is exactly how it looks.

*them 3 with Jonah at the spoon*  
Jonah: Amber and I are dating..  
Buffy and Andi turn to Cyrus as he says "or it is how it looks. Huh"

Andi: But Jonah. You-  
Buffy: CHEATED on Libby, you're just like Amber  
Andi glares at Buffy.  
Jonah: Libby broke up with me a while ago because-  
Andi: You're boring *nods her head*  
Jonah: Wha- what?  
Andi pretends she said nothing, "Because??"  
Jonah: She just thought we'd be better off as friends. But I'm not boring..am I? 

Cyrus and Buffy look away, Jonah laughs.

Buffy: So you're with Amber now..back to the old days  
Jonah: She's-  
Andi: Changed. I think we should give her a chance  
Buffy: hmm. 

Andi gets a notification from her phone "Metcalfe just announced costume day!"  
Buffy: What?! THAT'S TOO SOON  
Cyrus: I have a whole load of costume ideas to go over-  
Andi laughs saying "Guys..Hello! We know what we're gonna be...Mount Rushmoreeee"  
Buffy: What?  
Andi: Come on, I've been planning this for this day exactly, don't worry, it'll be great  
Jonah: Well who's who?  
Cyrus: I call Theodore Roosevelt.  
Andi: We'll work that out later, I better get started.  
As she leaves, Jonah walks over to Amber. Cyrus and Buffy look at each other and continue eating baby taters. 

 

As Andi walks inside, she searches thru the house.  
Bex: Andi, what are you doing?  
Andi: I need a sheet.  
Bex: Huh?  
Andi: For a costume  
Bex: WAIT NO, LEMME HELP YOU

The invitations all plummet to the floor.

Andi: Are these your wedding invitations?  
Bex: That's what Bowie and I wanted to talk to you about  
Andi: What??? I thought everything was fine  
Bex: It is.  
Bowie: Bex just *she looks up at him* Bex and I just both think this is all too quick *silently murmurs "mostly Bex"*  
Bex: we got our family back, it's going good  
Andi: So you're..not mailing your wedding invitations?  
Bex and Bowie shake their heads  
Andi: or ever.

Andi runs out and slams the door, Bex goes to the window and sees Andi right on the outside starting to cry, she goes outside.

Bex: Andi, we need time. I know you want this, so do I. But trust me, we're doing the right thing  
Andi: what are you doing universe  
Bex: giving us patience  
Bex hugs Andi, and she smiles. Bowie walks out saying "heard someone needed a sheet?"  
Andi gets up wiping away her tears smiling. She hugs him saying "perfect."

 

As Cyrus is walking home, he sees Tj and assumes Kira is with him again but she isn't. Tj notices Cyrus and drops everything to go run over to him.  
"Hey Cyrus, wait up."  
Cyrus smiles "Hey Tj, what's up?'  
"What have you got going on for costume day?"  
"Costume day? You don't strike me as a costume day guy."  
"Yeah, well..I thought it'd be fun if you and I did a costume"  
"You and I? You wanna do a costume with me?"  
Tj's smile widens and he laughs saying "Of course I do Cyrus, it'll be fun."  
"What would our costume be?"  
Tj puts his hand around his shoulder and uses his other hand to gesture saying "Salt and Pepper"  
Cyrus laughs and smiles while looking up at Tj, "I love that, I'll be salt. I'm a salty kinda guy"  
Tj as whipped as he is staring directly at Cyrus, "Perfect"  
Kira calls Tj back over to the courts, Tj turns back to Cyrus saying "It'll be great. Bye Cyrus."

Cyrus whispers "Bye" as he continues to watch Tj run off. As soon as he turns back, he remembers the Mount Rushmore costume. "CRUD", he attempts to say silently. He runs home.

 

Buffy and Marty meet up. She smiles as they walk over to each other.  
"Are you dressing up for Costume Day?"  
"Andi is having Jonah, Cyrus, and I go as Mount Rushmore", she says in a sarcastic tone  
"Oh. Come on. It sounds great. Who are you?"  
"Thomas Jefferson"  
"No way, you shoulda been-  
Buffy nudges his shoulder saying "okay stop. I'm the one who makes fun of you"  
Marty laughs while they continuing walking thru the park.

 

It's the next day, Andi is at home working on the costume as much as possible before she has to leave. Meanwhile at school, Cyrus and Buffy are heading inside.  
Cyrus hesitates but says "Do you think Andi will still be my friend if I bail on Mount Rushmore?"  
"Quick answer? No."  
"I was hoping you wouldn't say that."  
"Why do you wanna bail anyway? Don't you like costume day?"  
"Yes, of course. But I had other plans with my costume."  
"Well whatever it is, you have to cancel or-"  
"I don't wanna lose the good hair crew"  
"No matter how many times you say that, we aren't that" 

Cyrus and Buffy laugh when they notice Kira and Tj talking, Cyrus doesn't mind it but Buffy seems confused.

"Kira and Tj are friends?"  
Cyrus shrugs his shoulders saying "apparently, that's good."  
"No. Not good. She was completely rude to the team and I. She kept thinking she was the team and kept calling herself the best."  
"Sounds familiar."  
Cyrus looks up at Buffy, she shakes her head saying "we're nothing alike."

Buffy walks off while Cyrus treads behind. Tj looks at Cyrus smiling and waves, Cyrus waves back as he walks into class.

Kira snaps her fingers in Tj's face while she says "Tj? Hello?"  
"Yeah yeah, what's up?"  
"Costume day..tomorrow."  
"Oh yeah, it's gonna be great."  
"I haven't even told you our costume idea"  
"Wait what?"  
The bell rings, Tj closes his locker, Kira says "see you tomorrow".

 

It's 12am in the morning when Andi and Bex are done finishing the costume. They high five each other and lay down on the couch. Andi looks at Bex  
"Are you and Bowie ever getting married Bex?"  
"Andi-"  
"I feel like I keep getting let down. I mean, first you were afraid to even have him meet me, then you said no to him. and then you held off the proposal to him and-"  
"Okay, okay..I get it. Yes we will get married one day. It just has to be the right time."  
"When's that?"  
"I'm not sure Andi"  
"You never are. I'm gonna go to bed. Night", Andi walks over to her room sighing as she does. Bex rests her hand on her head while she looks at Bowie across the room asleep.

 

It's Costume Day and everyone is joyous running around showing off their costumes. Buffy, Jonah, and Cyrus are waiting at the front for Andi but Cyrus has his salt costume in his backpack contemplating his decision.  
Andi finally shows up rushing over to them, "I'm here. I'm here.", She says excitingly as she passes it around for them to put on.  
Cyrus hesitates when he notices Tj by his locker. Andi looks up at Cyrus "Do you not like it Cyrus? I spent all night with Bex working on it."  
"No, I-I love it." Cyrus puts it on. 

Tj closes his locker with his pepper costume in his hand. Kira walks over.  
"Hey Tj."  
"Hey"  
"What's that?"  
"It's my costume.."  
She picks it up, "P?"  
"Pepper. Cyrus is Salt."  
"You guys were going as..Salt and Pepper? Come on Tj."  
"What?"  
"First off, Cyrus is in some weird costume thing with Andi, Jonah, and Buffy. Second, you don't want everyone thinking."  
Tj gets defensive and says "Thinking what?"  
"Nevermind that." *she grabs a shirt from her bag and hands it to Tj*  
"Dribble?"  
*she opens her jacket* "Double Dribble? Good idea right?"  
Tj hesitates but sees Cyrus in the costume with them. He puts his head down and nods his head at Kira.

Andi: Ok guys, let's go this way  
Jonah and Buffy go the other way and a piece of the sheet rips  
Andi: No no no  
Buffy: This isn't going to work out  
Cyrus: Oh noooo. Well-  
Andi: It'll work  
They continue to walk around. 

As they reach the gym, Kira bolts in front of Buffy. Cyrus slips and they all fall down, the costume breaks apart and the sheet rips entirely in half.

They put the costume in the trash and sit down outside.  
"That was a complete mess. Now none of us have a costume. Great", Andi says  
Buffy: I didn't wanna dress up anyway  
Jonah nods his head, Andi shakes her head but looks over at Cyrus, "Cyrus?"  
Buffy whispers to Andi and she walks over helping Cyrus up  
"What was your other costume plan?"  
"It was with Tj, he wanted to be salt and pepper. No big deal really.. (completely lying)"

Andi and Buffy look at each other, Buffy smiles and nods her head.  
"Go ahead Cyrus."  
Cyrus instantly smiles saying "What? Are you sure?"  
"Yes, we are."  
He smiles and heads back inside. 

He gets in the costume and walks inside in the gym. As soon as he enters, Tj and Cyrus immediately make eye contact, Tj looks down as soon as Cyrus looks at him and Kira. Cyrus turns around and rushes out.  
Tj gets up but Kira stops him laughing "Where are you going.. Did you see the look on his face? Priceless"  
Tj snatches his arm away from Kira "Leave him alone Kira."  
"Tj, what about our costume"  
"That was a mistake"

 

Cyrus is outside as he leans on Andi's shoulder with Buffy and Jonah also comforting him.  
"I'm sorry Cyrus", Buffy says as she hugs him  
"Still a great costume", Jonah mumbles trying to help but makes it worse  
"I guess once again, we were wrong about Tj. He's still half of the same person he used to be"

Andi nods her head until Tj walks out with his pepper costume, she says with the biggest smile on her face "You know how it goes, not everything is exactly how it looks"  
Cyrus gets up and walks over to him.

"You're-but I thought you and Kira-"  
"I thought you and them were some costume"  
"Mount RUSHMORE. It was obvious.", Andi yells, Buffy nudges her arm  
Tj laughs but looks back directly at Cyrus, "Costume day isn't over yet. What do you say?"  
Cyrus looks back, Andi nods her head smiling. Cyrus turns, Tj wraps his arm around his shoulder as they walk back inside.

"So this day wasn't a complete mess after all.", Andi mutters as Jonah and Buffy walk with her back inside.


End file.
